Fred's Goal
by colleenbennette
Summary: George refuses for his family to mourn over his brother's death. So he brings up the happy moments they shared with Fred and soon they all have smiles on their faces. A happy little Weasley family fic! Read and Review!


A/N: Hey everyone! I am FINALLY posting another story! After such a long semester this is really what I need to escape. Any way this story is about the speech George gives at Fred's funeral. Knowing Fred and George, I couldn't imagine George every being depressed even after his brother died. I always pictured him being very happy and still very "George" because he knew that Fred would have wanted him to be that way. So thats a little back around for this story. Enjoy!

It was the day the whole Weasley family was dreading, Fred's Funeral. The battle had ended over a week ago and they decided it was finally time to put Fred's body to rest. The entire Weasley clan (except George), Hermione,Fleur, and Harry we're all sitting in the living room all dressed in black dress robes. That sat in silence for a good twenty minutes wating for George to make his way down the stairs when Mrs. Weasley finally said:

"We should probably make our way outside." she announced to break the silence as she stood up.

"But Mum," Bill questioned, "what about George?"

"We all know he must be suffering right now so we should let him come down to the funeral only if he wants. But if not he can stay in his room." Molly responded to her eldest son.

Ginny lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder and Hermione removed her hand from Ron's back which she was rubbing gently. The four friends stood up in silence and made they're way out the door to the yar with the rest of the family.

Everyone took their seats in the chairs that we lined up infront of Fred's couffin and everyone continued to sit in silence with a few sobs here and there. Ron had been rubbing his mother's shoulder when he saw a bright red orange figure emerging from the Burrow. It took him awhile to focus in on the object moving towards him till he finally realized what it was.

"Bloody hell" was the only thing Ron could say. His mother was about to snap at him for his foul language what she also notice the bright orange object. So enough, everyone else lifted their heads to see what was coming towards them.

"What are you guys all staring at? Haven't you ever seen me in my dress robes?" George asked as he walked up to the rest of his family and friends. No one could say anything. They didn't expect George to show up to his twin brother's funeral. And in such horrid dress robes!

"Ah...George?" Fleur stated, "Why er vous 'earing zuch 'orrid drezz robez? Izn't it disrespectful pour vous to 'ear zuch a colour to a funeral? Musn't 'ou 'ear black?". Everyone looked questionable at Fleur wondering how she could ask such a rude question until they heard George respond.

"Well...you all know Fred. He wouldn't want us to be all depressed. He'd want us to be cheerful and happy and wearing bright colors. Now as his twin brother I can not allow for all of you to be sitting here all wearing black. Now before this funeral continues, you all must come back inside and come out dressed in much brighter colors. Trust me, it's what Fred would have wanted."

Everyone stood up from their chairs all looking questionably at each other but refussed to agrue with George and made their way back to the Burrow. About fifteen minutes later, they all returned back outside, all of them dressed in bright rainbow colors but still wearing frowns on their faces.

George looked around at all of them and still wasn't pleased. "Come on you guys. You all know Fred would never want us to be morning over him. He'd was us to be laughing at all the good times we had with him" Geogre announced as he made his way to the front of the chairs.

"Think about it, we much more happier times with Fred then we did sad. Ron and Ginny, remember when we were little and we'd sneak into Bill, Charlie, and Percy's rooms while they were at Hogwarts? Fred would show you guys the pranks we planned on pulling of them when they returned for the holidays? We'd have so much fun thinking about how they'd all react and how angry they'd all get at us". Small smiles both began to creep up onto Ginny and Ron's faces as they recalled the memories from their childhood.

"And mum, remember that one to when you let Fred cook the cakes for tea but then he completely messed up the recipe and they turned out awful!"

"I remember that!" Ginny chimmed in, "they tasted like complete rubbish!". She began to laugh and Harry also started to smile. "Yeah," Ron added, "after that I swore I would never eat anything Fred cooked ever again!". Ron and the rest of the family then both joined in the laughter.

"Remember that one Christmas," Charlie spoke up, "when he wanted to try out those new fireworks him and George made but the Christmas tree caught on fire! And then we had to take that patetic one from the muggle village. It was barley two feet tall!"

The whole family then began to crack up as that thought of how sad but yet hilarious tree that had that year. "I must say though," Mr. Weasley added in, "that was probably one of the best Christmas to date!"

After sharing many stories, everyone was now crying. But not crying tears of sadness but tears from laughing so hard. They continued to share wonderful stories about Fred and were happy George cheered them up. George was also happy knowing that Fred was not going to be remember by mourning but by how he but a smile on everyone's face which was always his goal in life.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story! Sorry it was so short but I really just wanted to get a story posted! Remember to review and that I'm always open to criticism, it makes us all better writers!


End file.
